Prelúdio de Apocalipse
by Kiara Sallkys
Summary: Pessoas normais ganham poderes incriveis. "Eu acordei para um novo dia e tudo foi diferente... Eu já não era o mesmo." Mas vão descobrir que super-heróis tem escolhas dificeis. "Uma pessoa pelo Mundo! A escolha não é dificil!" "Ele é o Meu Mundo!" *YAOI*


Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas eles seriam bem mais felizes na minha mão… excepto o Saga! XD

Título: Prelúdio de Apocalipse

Autora: Aiomi Alsha (a.k.a Kyra Sallkys)

Género: Suprenatural/ Romance/ Angst/ UA / Yaoi/ Lemon

Casais: MiloxKamus / SagaxKanon / MdMxAfrodite / ShakaxMu / … _(casais sujeitos a alterações com o decorrer da fic; possibilidade de aparecerem trios e casais pouco comuns)_

Iniciada a 25 de Maio de 2008

* * *

**OoO**

_Fanfic baseada na série televisiva HEROES, que pretence a alguém cujo nome passa muito rápido nos créditos e eu ainda não consegui anotar._

**OoO**

* * *

_**Prelúdio de Apocalipse**_

_**I**_

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

_26 de Abril de 2008_

- Hei! Deba! Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor…

Aldebaran levantou os olhos da carne que estava a grelhar e deparou-se com Shura tentando equilibrar uma montanha de copos numa mão e pratos na outra. Rindo da atrapalhação do espanhol, o moreno largou o churrasco por um momento e foi auxiliar o amigo com a loiça.

Tirou os copos da mão de Shura e foi colocá-los na mesa. Ao pegar no último, o vidro estalou e quebrou em vários cacos que se espalharam pela mesa e abriram um corte fundo na mão de Aldebaran.

- Auch… - Pegou num guardanapo e pressionou a ferida, tentando parar o sangramento.

- Como é que isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Shura, analisando um copo intacto e vendo que era feito de vidro grosso.

- Sei lá… O vidro já devia estar estalado. Que droga! Vamos ter de limpar a mesa de novo e pegar outra loiça… Vá que alguem ainda fica com um pedaço de vidro na comida.

- Deba, o corte ficou feio…- Disse Shura, afastando um pouco o papel, já vermelho, da mão do amigo. - Vai lá desinfectar isso que eu arrumo a bagunça.

- Valeu! Eu volto já… - O brasileiro foi na direcção da casa, resmungando contra o maldito copo.

**OoO**

_Tokyo, Japão_

_28 de Abril de 2008_

Um jovem de cabelos cor de mel, fitava tristonho um vaso de cerâmica com uma planta já seca.

- Que pena… Dava umas flores tão bonitas…

Suspirando, o garoto pegou no regador e deitou uma boa quantidade de água fresca na terra ressequida. Era obvio que já estava morta, mas não custava nada tentar não é verdade?

Fazendo uma leve caricia numa folha castanha, o garoto virou as costas ao vaso, não reparando nas folhas que começavam a tornar-se verdes novamente e a criar novas flores a uma velocidade impressionante. Cinco flores vermelhas abriram num instante e quem visse a planta jamais acreditaria estava morta á um minuto atras.

**OoO**

_Atenas, Grécia_

_1 de Maio de 2008_

Uma mulher ruiva e um homem moreno e alto passeavam de mãos dadas por uma praça no centro de Atenas. Ela sorria a toda a hora, feliz com a sua companhia, mas lançava olhares ameaçadores ás admiradores do belo moreno de olhos verdes ao seu lado. Quase nem notando que o namorado fazia o mesmo para todos os homens que passavam e olhavam para as pernas elegantes da ruiva, que ficavam ainda mais perfeitas na mini-saia rodada e azul escura que ela vestia.

Até que os olhos da ruiva foram bater num homem usando um sobretudo escuro, que constratava com o clima quente, mas dava um toque de mistério e sensualidade.

"_Nossa… Ele é lindo! Tão sexy!"_

Aiolia arregalou os olhos não acreditando que a namorada estava a elogiar outro homem na sua presença.

- Marin!

- O quê? – A ruiva rapidamente desviou a atenção do belo homem, para olhar o namorado, que só faltava lançar fogo pelas narinas.

- Como assim "o quê?"… Ao menos guarda essas observações para ti. Não é agradável ouvir a namorada comentar que acha outro homem sexy como quem fala do tempo!

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e corou, não acreditando que falou em voz alta. Beijou o bochecha de Aiolia e pediu desculpas, já sabendo que o leonino ficaria o resto da tarde de mau-humor.

**OoO**

_Atenas, Grécia_

_5 de Maio de 2008_

Já era de noite, mas o menino tinha se descuidado com as horas e ficou a brincar com a bola mais tempo do que devia. Os pais não deviam estar nada satisfeitos e provavelmente não ia escapar a um castigo.

Suspirou e apressou o passo, passsando pela rua deserta que levava ás traseiras do seu prédio.

Algo chamou a sua atenção e o menino levantou a cabeça para fitar o céu.

Arregalou os olhos com o que viu.

- Uauuu… O Super-Homem existe mesmo!

**OoO**

_Nova Iorque, América_

_10 de Maio de 2008_

O pincel deslizava pela tela branca como se tivesse vida própria. Rapidamente linhas e cores iam dando forma a algo.

O pintor movia o braço da direita para a esquerda e de cima para baixo com uma destreza e eficácia invejável. Tudo tão rápido e perfeito que jamais alguém pensaria ser possivel para um ser humano.

O rosto do artista estava franzido de concentração e a sua bochecha manchada de tinta azul clara. Os longos cabelos ruivos estavam presos atrás num nó, mas algumas madeixas mais curtas escapavam e balançavam com o movimento constante do pintor.

Na tela já era possivel distinguir um rosto masculino, de pele dourada, adornado por longos cabelos da cor do sol e olhos azuis profundos e cheios de paixão. A pintura era bela e parecia quase real.

Com um último retoque numa madeixa rebelde que caía sobre o olho direito, o pintor deixa cair o pincel ao chão e fecha os olhos até então totalmente brancos.

Quando os volta a abrir, as íris estão de um forte tom de castanho-avermelhado. A concentração dá lugar á confusão na expressão do pintor.

Acontecera de novo.

Deslizando o dedo suavemente pela contorno do lábios carnudos e sorridentes da sua obra, o ruivo murmura _"Quem és?"_.

**Continua…**

* * *

**N/A: **Aloha? Sabem… eu juro que actualizo Sacred Books antes do fim do ano (nem que seja dia 31 de Dezembro), então nada de ameaças de morte ok? O capitulo será grande e tudo!

Aceitam-se apostas sobre a identidade dos meninos que apareceram por aqui…

_Lembram-se daquele botão que ninguém chegava a acordo se era azul ou roxo? Bom… agora é verde! Nada de desculpas para não enviar review! XD_

Aio-chan


End file.
